Raven: The Sequal To Callista
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: Ummmm..... it's the sequal to Callista. Scary that I finally put it up, isn't it?
1. Chapter 1

Raven  
By: AquaianGoddess  
  
Author's note: This takes place in the future, please don't come to me for the plot lines to Star Wars Episodes 2 and 3, I don't have them. I wish I did though. This is the Sequal to "Callista", the sequal we've ALLLL been waiting for! ::crickets chirp:: Hmph, fine, be that way.  
  
Prologue  
My name is Raven. My friends call me Rave or Ravey. My friends being TJ and Sydney. I'm about 4 foot 5 with long black hair and greenish blue eyes. I'm Hispanic, so I have a tan skin tone. TJ is close to being 6 feet tall. He has wild blonde hair and icy blue eyes, and pale skin tone. Sydney is a mix between black and white, her dad's white and her mom's black. Syd's a little taller then I am, but shorter then TJ. My dad's name is Marco and Syd's Parents are Jake and Cassie, TJ parents are Rachel and Tobias. They're hiding something, our parents, and we don't know what it is. But then this guy came, asked me and my friends if we wanted to meet our parents when they were our age. That's when the weird stuff began.  
  
THE SAGA BEGINS! ::Star Wars music in the background:: Sorry, I always wanted to do that. It's just the fact that Star Wars is over 50 years old, the original ones. I'm not talking about Episodes 1, 2 and 3. I mean those were good too, but I love old movies. Here's the real beginning to my story.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
My name is Raven and there are a few things you really need to know about me. I have MS, you know, Multiple sclerosis? It means that there's something wrong with the nerves in my legs and I can't walk, run, jump or anything. I was born with it. My friend TJ built me a hover craft. It looks like a coffin, almost, only with out the part that covers my head. It covers my legs,which are stretched out in front of me, and it has the back of a chair along with the armrests, which have joy sticks that I use to control it. On the part the covers my legs, but within reach, TJ installed a laptop computer that can access the Internet without a phone line. He tried to explain it to me, but it only confused me. Iris, that's what I call my hover craft, also has a night vision visor, so I can see at night when the house is pitch black. My dad installed a few things to Iris, such as a RADAR device, and a scanner, so I can scan my surroundings and know if their are people or animals around me, if I can't see them, that is. Then Iris shows me, on the screen what is around me. And Syd, well, Syd showed me how to treat others nicely even when they are being complete jerks to me, but sometimes I snap and use the Laser cannons Syd installed, to drive them away from me, I always use low power so I don't kill them if I hit them. My dad, unlike other moronic guys I know (Besides TJ.), treats me like I'm a human and not a porcelain doll. He says, and I quote, "You shouldn't treat your illness as a disability, you should treat it as a ability. An ability to do what no one else can." He says I'll know the ability when the time comes but I'm not so sure. My dad's a computer programmer, he creates programs for them and such. You're probably thinking What about your mom? Well my mom died in childbirth, she was having me. My dad didn't go into a break down like Grandpa did when Grandma died, he turned to his friends, War Prince Aximili, Alexiana, Tobias, Rachel, Jake, and Cassie. That's how I met TJ and Syd. TJ's full name is Tobias Jounior and, as you should know, Syd's full name is Sydney. They call me either Rave or Ravey. Well, I should tell you more about TJ and Syd. TJ is a great technician and mechanic, he kinda has a crush on Syd, as she does him, but they don't wanna admit it to the other. Syd, is a very original person. Her room has her own mailbox and doorbell! Is that alphanumeric or what?! Well, now on to their parents. TJ's mom, Rachel, is a Gymnastics coach. His dad, Tobias, is a skydiving teacher and an Ornithologist, he studies birds. Syd's dad, Jake, is a pedeatrian, a kid doctor for all of you with the brain power of cheese. Her mom, Cassie, is a veterinarian, an animal doctor. Anyway, back to the story.  
  
"Rave!" My dad called,"Ravey?" I pressed the open button on my wall, my door slid open and dad walked in. Everyone says my dad's handsome and I look like him. I agree with the we look a like part, only my eyes are green, his eyes are brown, and they always seem to have a mischievous gleam to them. Mine do too, but Dad? Handsome? No. I don't see it. "Morning, Ravey."   
"Morning Dad. Are we going to Syd's today?" You see, Syd's dad is also my Godfather, so is TJ's dad, and their moms are my Godmothers.   
"Yeah, we are. Rachel, Tobias and TJ are going to be their also."   
I grinned, "YAY! I have to change Dad." He smiled and walked out, the door closing behind him. I changed into a black T-shirt the said, in white letters, "If I knew the answers I would be teaching the class." and a pair of jeans, the jeans were a little hard to put on but I did it.   
I pushed the intercom button on my wall, "Dad?" I let go of the button.   
"Yeah Rave?" "I need you to help me." I opened my door and he came in. "Iris. Come here." Dad programmed the computer to direct the hover craft to me when I called. Iris floated over. Dad picked me up and put me inside, Iris then sealed shut and then I was ready to rock and roll. "Okay Dad. Let's boogie!"   
I pushed the joy sticks forward and raced ahead of Dad, he ran to catch up, "RAVEN!"   
I slowed,"Sorry Dad." He smiled at me and we left for Syd's.   



	2. Chapter 2

  
Chapter 2  
  
We got to Syd's and I went upstairs to her room. I rang the bell. "Who is it?" "It's Rave."  
The door opened, "Hey! Ravey! Come on in."   
I floated into the room. "You know, Syd, that TJ is coming?"   
She froze and spun to face me, "TJ? TJ's coming?" I nodded.   
"Why wasn't I told this?" I cringed, when Syd's mad she, like her dad, uses this really soft and silky voice.   
"I don't know." She started to rush around the room, cleaning it, putting her dirty laundry down the laundry hatch, putting her books back on the shelves. Like me, Syd loves old things, like books and movies.   
Just as she finished, the door bell on her door rang, "Who is it?"   
I asked, "It's TJ! Open up!" TJ called from the other side. I looked to Syd, she nodded.   
I opened the door, "Hey TJ, what's with the packages?" He grinned.   
"No way! You finished the hover boards?" Syd said, TJ nodded and gave her one of the two packages.   
"All right!" I shouted, "Now you guys can go as fast as I can. Great! No more races!"   
TJ grinned, "Right, let's go to the tree house." I nodded.   
"Let's boogie." Syd said. They got on their hover boards.   
We blew downstairs, "We're going to the tree house!" TJ called.   
"Okay!" Rachel called out, but before we left we heard, or at least I heard, Rachel say "If the Yeerks were still here, we wouldn't have our kids. They'd be either controllers or dead."   
"Or they'd be helping us fight, and I don't think we'd want that." Tobias put in.  
Then Cassie said, "Right. To our victory over the Yeerks." Then they clinked their glasses of water together.   
When we were in the tree house, I said, "Iris, tell me what a yeerk is."   
"A Yeerk is a parasitic alien race that once tried to take over the Earth, if it wasn't for the Animorphs they would have taken over. The Animorphs have requested that their identies reamin a secret."   
"Thanks Iris." Just then someone appeared in the tree house.   
"What in the net?! Who are you?" TJ demanded. The new comer looked like a old man that was glowing blue, that's what he was, actually.   
"I am an old friend of your parents."   
"He's got the old part down." I muttered.   
"Rave, hush." Syd said.  
"What do you want, Old Man?" TJ asked, he acts like Syd's father, always responsible and knows what to do, and able to make split second decisions, yet can be just as reckless as his mom.  
"I simply wish to ask, if you had a chance to meet your parents when they were your age, would you?"   
He turned to me, "And if you had a chance to meet your mother at your age, would you?" I glared at him.   
"You can't, no one can." I said icily.   
He glared at me, "I can and, if you all agree, I will."   
TJ scowled in thought, "Let us think, when we come up with our answer, you'll know."   
The Old Man nodded, "Agreed." Then he disappeared in a flash of iridescent blue light.   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Raven? Are you all right babe?" Dad asked, after we left Syd's.   
"No Dad I'm not." He looked at me, "Wanna tell me about it?"   
I shook my head, "I can take care of it Daddy."   
He smiled and shook his head, "You are just like me at your age. It's scary. I never wanted help with my inner demons. I always took care of them." He folded his arms.   
"Dad? Do you know what a....." I trailed off.   
"Iris, scan!"   
Dad Looked at me, "What is it?"   
"There is a alien life form coming towards you.Iris, can you identify?"   
"Yes, Raven, it is an Andalite."   
"Oh." I said. Andalites are all over the place, they usually don't come into the 'burbs, they stay in the fields and meadows.   
It came closer, Hello Marco. Hello Raven.   
"Ax?" My dad said.   
"Daddy? Is that.....?"   
"Yep, War Prince Aximili."  
"Hello, nice to see you again, War Prince Aximili." I said to him, using his full title out of respect. I turned to my dad "Dad, I'm going home okay?"   
Dad nodded, "Sure babe. I'll meet you at home. Ax and I have a little chatting to do."   
  
I went home and signed online. I typed in my Screen name: RaveOn1, and my password, which I WON'T tell you, and waited as I was connected. I put in my favorite Minidisk, The Goo Goo Dolls, A boy named Goo. And put on my favorite song on that CD "Long way down". I began to sing along. "Long way down! I don't think I'll make it on my own." I sang. The screen blinked on to show that I had mail and that TJ, TechnoWhiz, and Syd, WackJob101, were on. I got an IM with a link to our private chat room. Here's how the chat went:  
  
TechnoWhiz: Hello Rave   
  
RaveOn1: Hey TeeJay  
  
WackJob101: Okay, I think our parental units are hiding something.  
  
RaveOn1: A logical assumption, as always Syd. Very Spock like.  
  
WackJob101: Why thank you, you know I always try to be like him.  
  
TechnoWhiz: What?  
  
RaveOn1: Old Star Trek stuff. You really would like it if you watched it.  
  
TechnoWhiz: Okay Maybe some other time.   
  
WackJob101: Cool! A whole bonding experience!  
  
TechnoWhiz: ::Snickers:: Yeah, we can sit around in our PJs, eat popcorn and do eachother's hair while we're at it.  
  
RaveOn1: Funny. Meeting at the club house tomorrow at noon. We need to talk about what that old man said and make our desiccation.  
  
TechnoWhiz: You got it.   
  
WackJob101: Later.  
  
RaveOn1: Bye  
  
I signed off after deleting my email, all porno junk and credit card deals FYI (For your information).   
  
At noon the next day we were all gathered in the tree house.   
"Rave?" TJ asked me, "Syd and I both agree, do you?"   
I glared at him, then sighed, "Yeah. I do."   
TJ nodded and shouted, "Old Man! Our answer is yes!" I shut my eyes tight as the flash of light surrounded us.  



	4. Chapter 4

  
Chapter 4  
  
When I opened my eyes, we were surrounded by trees, a forest.   
"Wow. Talk about quick transportation." TJ said.   
I grinned, "Right." I heard something. "Hoof beats?" I asked. Then the Andalite ran into view. "AHH!" I screamed.  
"AHHH!" Sydney screamed.   
"Cool!" TJ said.  
AHH! The Andalite screamed. Sydney grabbed TJ's hand and we sped away at top speed, me in Iris and TJ and Syd on their hover boards.   
"What was that thing?!" "An......an...Andalite." I said, panting.   
"A what?"   
"Andalite."   
"Oh right." Syd said, "Like your great uncle War Prince Aximili, TJ."   
"I know." TJ gets "grief" about his uncle being an Andalite. He doesn't get phased by it though, he just beats the crap out of the person. TJ's allot like his mother, I laughed a little. "What?" TJ asked, looking at me.   
"It's just amazing, how much you act like your mom."   
TJ grinned, "Yeah, my mom's great isn't she?"   
"How's she doing with the baby coming so soon and all?"   
"Good."   
"That's good news." Syd said.   
"Our little TJ's gonna be a big brother." I said. We all laughed and our close encounter with the Andalite forgotten, that is until I heard voices.   
"Marco are you out of your mind? Spiderman can not defeat Batman."   
I gasped, "We gotta hide."   
"Why?" Sydney asked, then two boys stepped into view, I just gaped at them. One looked like my dad, only at my age and the other one looked like Syd's dad, at them same age.   
"Who are you?" The bigger one, Syd's dad's look alike, said.   
"My father said to never talk to strangers, and you're as strange as they come." I said. My dad's look alike smiled, "She's witty, the other two remain silent so..... what do you make of it Jake?"   
"Iris," I said, "what year are we in now?"   
"You, TJ and Sydney are in the year 2000."   
"Thanks Iris. That explains allot." I looked at Syd, she was shaking.   
"Syd? Sydney?" TJ asked. Syd then fainted, "SYDNEY!" TJ cried and caught her.  
I looked at the two guys, they were both staring at me, "What?" I asked. The shorter one just stared.   
"What happened to you?" He asked.   
I turned to him, "I was born with MS. Do you have a problem?"   
He looked at me, "No." I turned to face TJ.   
"TJ? Is Sydney gonna be okay, or are we gonna have to carry her everywhere for a half hour?"   
Syd's head moved, "TJ? What happened?"  
TJ stroked Syd's hair, "You fainted Syd." TJ helped Syd to her feet and on to her hoverboard, then they just stared at each other, holding each others hands.   
"Okay. If you two lovebirds are done, can we get back to the matter at hand?" I said. TJ's smile became an embarrassed one and Syd blushed, tugging her hands out of his.   
TJ glared at me, "Rave, you can really ruin a good moment, you know that?"   
I smiled, "Hey, I just don't want you and Sydney to kiss in front of these people in the past. You'll kiss when we get home to the future."   
"Excuse me? The future?" We turned to the boy who looks like Syd's dad, TJ turned to me.   
"Rave, what do you mean the future?"   
"This is 2000, am I right?" I asked the boy.   
"Yeah. So, how does that make you from the future, as you claim to be."   
"Where we are from, it's 2031."   
"Jake, dude, we'd be in our 40's man." said the smaller boy.   
The one the boy, that looks like Syd's dad, called Jake looked at us, "How did you get here then?"   
"The old man, with the iridescent blue skin asked us if we wanted to meet our parents when they were our age, and.....oh man." I said, just realizing what was going on.   
"What?"   
"You guys, I think that these two are Syd's dad and my dad."   
"Oh my stars, you're right!" Sydney said.   
"What are your names?" I asked of the two boys, the bigger one spoke up.   
"I'm Jake and he's.." Jake jerked his thumb at the smaller boy, "Marco."   
"Hey." I said, "I'm the smart, pretty, voice of reason, Raven."   
"I'm TJ."   
"Sydney."   
"Hello all." A girl said.   
"Cassie, meet Raven Sydney and TJ."   
"Hey."   
Sydney's lip quivered, "Mom?" She mouthed. TJ hugged her, she was trembling. Syd's not used to big shocks, unlike me. "Did I miss something?"   
"Yes, Cassie. TJ, Sydney and I are from the future."   
"What? Oh my God!"   
"The guy who brought us hear is a LONG way from God." I said. Then a blonde girl showed up. She, I guessed, was TJ's mom. "Rachel, hey." Cassie said.   
"Hi, Cass. Who are they?"   
"They are from the future."   
"The future?"   
"Uh huh."   
"Oh boy. So when will Ax and Tobias get here?" I snickered, they were taking awfully well.  
"I have no clue." Marco said. Just then three Andalites and a Hawk showed up, all from different directions. One of them, was Elf. She's TJ's cousin.   
"Hey Elf."   
TJ? Raven? Sydney? Where are we?   
"The past. You know, 2000?"   
Oh. Okay. I smiled and rolled my eyes.   
AHHH! It's another Andalite! Why am I screaming?   
I looked at the male Andalite that said that, "What's the problem with that?"   
Marco spoke up, "Ax-Man, these people, the humans at least, are TJ, Sydney, and Raven. I have no idea what the Andalite's name is."   
Elf.   
"What?" Jake said.   
My name is Elf.   
"Oh."   
TJ grinned, "Elf, what's up? You seem nervous."   
I'M FINE! Elf, whose full name is Elfilia, hardly ever shouts, if she does, you know she either means business or she's lying.   
I just smiled at her, then I turned to the others, "Well, I guess I should explain a few things, shouldn't I?"  



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Yes, I think you should." Rachel said.   
"I am Raven. You guys can call me Rave or Ravey. My friends, TJ and Sydney, and I have traveled back in time from the year 2031. We have reason to believe that you people are our parents when they were our age."   
"Why?" Marco asked.   
"Let's 'cause you look like them only younger."  
Rachel looked at me, "Who belongs to who?"   
"What?"   
"Who is my kid, who's Cassie's kid, Callista's kid and Ax's kid?"   
"Oh. Okay. TJ's parents are you and Tobias, but I don't see Tobias here."   
As soon as the words left my mouth a boy with dirty blonde hair appeared. "I am Tobias."   
TJ's eyes widened, then narrowed, "Where were you before?"  
"I was the hawk."   
TJ rubbed his face with his hands, "My father's a hawk. A hawk." He started to laugh hysterically, "A HAWK! Okay, now I know I'm from a screwed up family! My Grandfather's an ANDALITE, Along with my great uncle and my cousin, and NOW I know that my father was a HAWK!" He laughed even louder.   
"He's gone nuts!" I said. "Iris, lasers on stun!" I mentaly winced at how Star Trek that sounded as I fired at TJ. His eyes rolled into his head and he passed out.   
"Will he be okay?" Tobias asked.   
I nodded, "TJ will just wake up with a bad headache, that's all."  
"Rachel and Tobias get married and have a kid?" Marco asked. "Yeah, two actually. And Rachel, in our time, is gonna have another baby in a month or so, making it three."  
"The yongest one in curls." Sydney muttered.   
Jake nodded, "Go on."   
"Sydney is Jake and Cassie's daughter, you also have a son named Christopher." Jake and Cassie look at each other, then to Sydney,"Wow. A prefect combo of Jake and Cassie. Very attractive indeed." Sydney stared at Marco.   
"And an awkward silance falls over the group." TJ muttered, haveing woken up from the mild stun. He was always thick skinned.  
"Anyway, Elf here is the daughter of War Prince Aximili and Princess Alexiana. Both are in the Andalite army."   
Aximili looked at Elf. You look just like my brother Elfangor.   
She nodded her head, That's who you named me after. I can tail fight just like him too! Dad says if I train hard I could be a better tail fighter then he was.  
"What about you Raven?"  



	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Me? My father's name is Marco."  
Marco looked at me, "And your mother?"  
I swallowed the lump forming in my throat. "All I know about my mom is her name was Callista and she died in child birth, having me." My voice came out choked. I looked away from them.   
"My mom's dead too, sort of." Marco said.  
I looked at him, tears welling up in my eyes, "Yeah, but you didn't kill her!" I began to cry, "All my father told me about my grandmother was that she died of old age!" Marco's eyes had gone hard and cold,   
"At least you did't have to plan on ways to kill your mom!"  
I guess Marco and I had a staring contest because we just looked at each other and didn't say a word.   
"Raven?"  
"What Marco?"  
"Am I really your father?"  
I looked at him, his eyes had lost their hardness an had gone soft, "Yes, you are. Why ask me that if you know it's true?"  
"Because you are exactly like me, but with your mother's soft side. It's scary. I mean I deal with my inner demons and don't ask for help, neither do you, and TJ, He's exactly like Tobias, but with his mother's love for fighting and his Uncle's mind for technology. Then there's Sydney, like her mother in many ways, but very thoughtful, like her father."   
I nodded, "Sydney, TJ and I always make plans. We help the police with cases of robbery, kidnappings and such. Syd guesses the criminal's next move or victim and TJ takes his hover board and checks out the area while I do a scan on the criminal's, and the possible victim's, background and records. My Dad, you, taught me how to use computers." I smiled, "I guess it paid off."  
"It sure did." He grinned.  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Back in the future  
Marco  
  
I looked around the house, "RAVEN!" I called. I had looked everywhere. Just then the phone rang, "Hello?"  
"Marco? It's Jake. Have you seen Sydney?"  
"No Jake, I was just gonna ask you if you had seen Raven, I can't find her."  
"Marco, I haven't seen Raven, or Sydney. Come on over and we'll call Erik."  
"Yeah, okay. I first have a few things to do, then I'll be right over." As soon as I hung up with Jake, the phone rang again, "Hello?"  
"Marco? It's Tobias. Have you seen TJ and Elf?"  
"No, why?"  
"They're missing."  
"Elf is missing?"  
"Yeah, Ax just called, all panicked, saying that his daughter was missing."  
"Raven and Sydney are also missing."  
"WHAT?! Hello, Marco. It's Rachel. What do you mean Sydney and Raven are missing?"  
"Raven and Sydney are missing, Jake called before you did and asked if I had seen Sydney. I'm going over there right now and Jake's gonna call Erik."  
"Tobias and I will go on over too."  
"See you there Xena." I hung up. "Oh man. Raven, Sydney, TJ, and Elf are missing. This isn't good." I left for Jake's, slowly losing my control on my emotions.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The future  
Cassie  
  
"Jake! My daughter is missing!"  
"Marco calm down, my daughter is too."  
"Marco, please, relax. I'm sure Raven's fine." I said, Marco was up and pacing around like a tiger in a cage, so was Jake for that matter. The door bell rang, I went to go and answer it.  
"Hi, Cassie."  
"Hey Cassie."  
Greetings Cassie.  
Hi Cassie.  
"Tobias, Rachel, Ax, Alex come in."  
"Hey guys. So all of our kids are missing huh?" Marco said.  
"Yeah. Why would they just dissapear?"  
"You don't think that the Yeerks are back do you?" I said, "I hope that they aren't, because if they have our kids..." I began to cry, picturing my baby in the yeerk pool, in the cluches of Visser 1.   
"Cassie, darling, the Yeerks aren't back, and they never will be." Jake said holding me close.  
"But what if my baby's in danger?" I sobbed.  
"I'll call Erik again." Marco said. He got up and went into the kitchen.  
"I don't think the yeerks are back, but what if they were kidnapped? By someone who our kids helped the police catch?" Rachel said, panicking. "My little boy in the cluches of a mad man!" She started to cry, Tobias held her. Rachel has gotten very emtional lately, with the baby coming in a month.  
Well, I know my child is a good tail fighter but I'm am still afraid for her safety. I mean, what if she broke one of her legs? She wouldn't be able you defend herself! Alex said, her tail blade quivering, Oh Aximili! What do we do?   
I....I....I don't know. If I knew what happened to them I'd send out an army to find them and get our kids back, but I have no idea what happened or where they have gone.   
"Okay guys, Erik's on his way." Marco said.   
"Thanks Marco." I said. I got up and hugged him. "I'm so scared, Marco." I cried into his shoulder.   
"Shhhh, Cassie. It'll be okay. We'll get them back." Marco said, rubbing my back.  
"Come on Cassie, you need your rest. So do I for that matter. Let's go upstairs for a nap okay? You guys are welcome to the guest rooms for some rest." Jake said, I nodded and followed him upstairs.  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Past  
Raven  
  
I would stay in Callista's house while Syd would sleep over Rachel's and TJ would sleep over Marco's house. Callista's house is very nice. So is she and her brother Darian, for that matter. My thoughts trailed to my father.  
"He must be so worried."  
Casllista looked at me, "Who must be worried?"  
"My father."  
"Oh, what's he like in the future?"  
"Dad? He's funny and he's nice and smart and witty, basically the same now only he's much taller in the future. He treats me like an equal and not a little kid. He doesn't think I'm a freak."  
"What's his job?"  
"Computer Programer. He owns his own company, he named it after my mother. Zelda Programs." I laughed, "I miss him."   
Callista smiled, "So I died having you huh?"  
"That must be freaky for you, knowing your gonna die and how you are gonna before it even happens."  
"No, not really." She laughed a little, "I knew I was gonna die like that, I saw it in a dream. You must think I'm crazy."  
"You see things that are gonna happen in your dreams too?"  
"Yes."  
"I must get it from your side of the family then."  
She laughed, "I guess so."   
"How did you and Dad meet?"  
"I had just moved here and Marco had fallen in love with me at fist sight, same with me."  
"That's so romantic."  
"Marco is a pretty romantic guy."  
"I don't think I could ever see my Dad as a romantic guy. He hasn't been out on one date sence you died. I asked him about it, he said that it wouldn't feel right, being with another woman and all."   
She smiled, "He's like that now."  
I laughed, "Hey, once Marco, always Marco."  
She started laughing, pretty soon we were both laughing till tears were running down our cheeks.  



	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: The Past  
TJ  
  
"Marco, what in the net are you saying?" I asked, munching on some chips.  
"I'm saying you really care about Sydney, right?"  
"Well yeah, but lately, I've been feeling differently about her, not the way I used to. Now she's more of a sister then a girlfriend. I don't wanna break her heart, but it's true."  
"You have you tell her, TJ, it's only right, because she's gonna think it's her, and she's only gonna get hurt even more."  
"You're right."  
"How do you feel about Raven?"  
"Why you wanna know?"  
"I'm her father, right?"  
"Yeah, but not now, not for a while."  
"I know, I just wanna know."  
"Well, I like her. That's the problem. I like her more then a sister, I want her."  
"Ahhhh."  
"Well, then there's this other guy that likes Sydeny. His name's Wolf. He'd so much better for her, then me. Not to mention I think that me going out with her would be insest or something."  
"Yeah."  
"But Wolf's my best friend, other then Christopher, Sydney's brother who's at camp with Hawk who's my twin brother, along with Jarith, Elf's brother. That's why they aren't here."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."  
"Cool. Who's Wolf's parents?"  
"He doesn't have any, he's an orphin and he lives with Raven."  
"Cool."  
"Yeah, there's this old song, at least in my time, that my mom and Cassie and Callista used to listen to by 'Nsync. Wolf, Jarith, in human form, Hawk, Christopher and I, sing it. Mom says we sing it better then Nsync did."  
"Nsync is still popular in your time?"  
"Oh, hell no. Mom was going through her old CDs and found No Strings Attached, and put it on, and got it stuck."  
"You poor guy."  
"I actually think it's a good song, one of the only good songs they had, IMO."  
"IMO?"  
"In my opinion."  
"Ahh."  
We fell asleep soon after that.  
  
The next day we are all at Cassie's barn.  
"So what now?"  
"I don't know how long we're gonna be here." Raven said. Then, to my surprise, something, no correction, someone, fell throught the ceiling, then another, then another, then another.  
"Owwwwww."  
"My head."  
"He's so totally random, dropping us threw the blasted ceiling."  
I'm in an exterme amount of pain here, someone's sitting on my leg.  
"Hawk?" I asked.  
"Wolf?" Raven asked.  
"Chris?" Sydney asked.  
Jarith? Elf asked.  
"Where are we?" Wolf asked, his golden eyes looking at everyone, as he pulled his white-ish blonde hair into a pony tail.   
"This is too freaky for me man. Where's that blue dude, I want out." Hawk said, Looking at everyone, his red tipped hair sticking out in all directions.   
"Geez Syd, what are you doing here?" Christopher sighed and ruffed her hair.  
"Watch it Chris."   
My whole body hurts because that monstrosoty you call brother landed on me! I'm am now tramatized for life! Jarith said, the back of his many fingered hand to his forehead.  
Shut up, Jarith. Don't be such a....a..... drama queen!  
I'm not being a drama queen, it's true!   
Raven, Syd, Elf and I just laughed while everyone else just looked very lost and confused.  



End file.
